Mount Rushmore
Located in South Dakota, Pre-War Mount Rushmore National Park was a tourist attraction where people from around the world could come and visit the heads of five famous United States presidents. Post-war, it is inhabited by a faction that seeks to preserve the past so that humanity may learn from it. History Constructed between 1927 and 1941, Mount Rushmore is a monument in the Dakota Wasteland, in the United States, part of the Northern Commonwealth. Built as a monument to American Freedom, it stood the test of time as it existed for over a century before the Great War. In the year 2030, a fifth head was added, in honor of President Eden, who was President from 2020 to 2025. He was assassinated in his second term by a Communist spy, and was remembered as a Martyr. When Eden's head was built onto the memorial, the US Government realized that someday, war might come which would threaten the planet and its history. As such, a secret project was undertaken, where a special lead-lined Vault was made inside George Washington's head and spread throughout the monument. This Vault, related only by name to Vault-Tec, would serve as a preservation for American and World history, with copies of precious artifacts such as the Constitution and the Declaration of Independence stored inside. On October 23rd, 2077, the Great War landed on the Earth. Vault-Tec, along with the US government, created a nearby Vault, numbered 57, that would be connected to the Rushmore vault. The dwellers in there were tasked with keeping history alive, and go out into the new world to spread the history and acquire more. Over time, these people led to call themselves the Preservists, and they continue their peaceful, but well-defended, ways. Since Mount Rushmore at the start of the war in Alaska was such a prime target due to National Pride, several defense systems were installed, most of which are situated inside the heads of the Presidents. Lincoln's eyes open to become Anti-Aircraft batteries (similar to that of Hoover Dam), Roosevelt's hair splits open to reveal Anti-siege machinery, and the other heads are all similarly decorated with weaponry. Along with that, there is passage to a nearby hidden hangar, where the Preservists have maintained two Vertibirds for use in transport and, although never used as such, defense. Locations * Washington's Vault: Located inside the head of George Washington and accessible through an entrance in his mouth, Washington's Vault is the main location for the Preservists. Inside, and running throughout the memorial, there are thousands, if not millions, of paper and terminal archives detailing the entirety of US and World history, with special sections for different nations and events. World War Two has its own hall. * 'Rushmore Viewpoint: '''Before the War, tourists would go to the Viewpoint and look up at the Presidents in front of them. In this age, the viewpoint serves as a lookout post, due to its height, and from there visitors and Preservists use a sort of handmade mechanical skyline to reach Washington's head. * '''Rushmore Memorial: '''This memorial was erected in order to display the names of all Americans killed during every war since World War Two. Spanning a great length side to side, and being almost five meters tall, the wall has faded some names over the years, but it stands as a monument to American history and the horrors that war brings. * '''Eden's Eyes: '''When the Great War came and bombs fell on the world, Mount Rushmore managed to survive most of the bombs. However, one still managed to pass through, and although it miraculously did little damage, some of the heads took a hit. The head of President Eden lost its eyes, which tumbled out to the forest nearby. The Preservists are doing their best to return them to their original position. * '''Vault 57: ' The Preservists Notable Events Trivia